


Radio Talk

by LARunaway



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Apocalypse, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Hopeful Ending, John Murphy/ Lexa friendship, Memories, One Shot, Reincarnation, Skaikru, Tags Are Hard, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LARunaway/pseuds/LARunaway
Summary: Not just a short one-shot anymore. Going into Season 5. It's Murphy's turn to search the radio frequencies for survivors on the ground. At least Alicia's there to keep him company.





	Radio Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for my first post here. Enjoy!

"You're knight in shining armor has arrived."

Raven looks up from the radio with roll of her eyes.

"Save it for Emori, Murphy."

He drops down onto the chair that Raven just sat up from and takes the radio walkie in hand. Murphy watches as Raven grabs her stuff in a deflated way.

"Hey."

Raven looks over and notices the concerned look on his face.

"They're okay, we just have to..."

He motions with the walkie in hand.

"Find the right frequency."

Raven just gives a side smile at Murphy's rare attempt at caring.

"Alicia should be on soon, so at least you won't be so stir-crazy tonight."

He just nods as she leaves the room. Murphy settles into the chair, feet crossed up on the table, and leans back with the radio in hand.

"Is anyone out there?...Hello... Space aliens to Earth..."

Static fills the room and Murphy draws out a groan.

"Clarke...I swear to God if you somehow survived and you're not answering me..."

His voice dies out and he shakes his head with reality once again setting in.

"Octavia...Abbey... Anyone..."

Static. Murphy turns a nob to a channel the space crew have grown to love over the past month.

"Alicia... Come on, Alicia, wake up..."

He draws out the words in annoyance as he looks up at the ceiling as static continues to flood through.

"It's going to be a long night."

"Hello?"

Shit.

Murphy falls forward at the unexpected sound of a voice coming through.

"Alicia, you scared me."

He adjusts his grip on the radio as he settles back into his rebel position. The sound of a static laugh makes the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"It's been awhile, Murphy. How're things?"

"Oh you know, space, stars...black abyss...Raven and her sarcasm; it's everything I could ever want."

"I'd take that over being stranded alone at sea any day."

The woman joked, but he could hear the hidden sadness in her voice and it pained him.

"How've you been?"

There was a pause.

"Alicia?"

"Yeah, sorry...I..I keep having these dreams."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a great listener."

"I'm sure you are, Murphy. I don't know... I kinda thought I'd be speaking to Raven about this..."

"Oh... I can get her if you want."

"No, it's okay..."

"Is it about when it happened? The storm."

"Yeah... All of you have told me where you were when it happened, who you lost, but I never told you where I was...who I lost."

Murphy stayed silent, giving Alicia time to gather her thoughts.

"I-uh...I lost someone too. Everything seems like a blur, but... It was over before I even knew it started... It's not fair..."

Murphy swallows as his own memories flood into his mind. The decision to leave Clarke behind still haunts everyone on the ship, even Echo and Emori.

"The dreams, they feel so real...like memories..."

The newly formed Skaikru talked about Alicia from time to time. They had all grown to love her as their only connection to the ground now. They didn't know much except that she lived on a boat, alone, and had also been searching radio frequencies for other survivors. 

Raven had grown closest to the sea girl, as they had the same sense of humor and sarcastic personality. There had been something that had come up one night during conversation around the girl, that for some reason, stuck in Murphy's head. Bellamy, Raven, and Echo had all brought up that there was a familiar feeling about Alicia that they couldn't shake. The feeling was so off-putting that the trio, at first, didn't even want anything to do with ground survivor.

"I have these memories of a life that's...not mine."

His brows knitted together at that comment, but he stayed silent.

"I think...I think I was dying...died."

Murphy dropped his feet back to the ground and sat up; attention fully focused on Alicia's static voice.

"There's this girl, I can't get her face out of my head. I saw her...I saw her heart break."

He felt his breath get caught in his throat as his mind wandered to the thought Clarke and the commander she once loved.

Still loved.

"I think we..."

She choked on her words.

"I loved her."

Her voice trembled. He heard her exhale deeply before continuing.

"The look on her face hurt more than..."

The bullet.

"It hurt."

He couldn't hold back any longer.

"Do you know her name?....Alicia?"

"It was never spoken, but..."

There was a pause and Murphy felt like he was about to start screaming, but then his heart stopped.

"Clarke... Her name is Clarke."


End file.
